


Sometimes Stage Kisses Just Don't Cut It

by penthouseinthesky



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Theatre AU, i've had this idea for so long and i finally got around to writing it, stage kisses, that sweet sweet gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthouseinthesky/pseuds/penthouseinthesky
Summary: Connor and Kevin have to kiss onstage, but sometimes fake stage-kissing just isn't real enough.





	Sometimes Stage Kisses Just Don't Cut It

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet another thing i wrote at 1 in the morning.
> 
> feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> tumblr: @rice-crutchies
> 
> twitter: @ricecrutchies

“Alright, stop. I’m gonna change some things real quick, then we’re gonna take this scene from the top.” The director yelled, getting up from her seat. 

Connor sighed. This was the seventh time the director had stopped mid-scene, and all he wanted was to break for lunch. Specifically just so he could take off the horrible costume that must have been made with the cheapest material on hand, because all it ever did was itch.

The director had moved some people around onstage, then proceeded to come over to Connor and his scene partner, Kevin. Connor thought he was an amazing actor, (and quite good looking at that, though he’d never admit that to anyone.)

“Okay. the scene looks pretty good to me as of right now, up until you two have to kiss. You’re both wonderful actors, don’t get me wrong, but… it sucks. Let’s just run the rest of the scene and we can practice it more before lunch.” She said, motioning for the actors to begin once more.

The scene ended, and everybody went backstage to change out of their costumes before the food deliveryman came. Somebody on the tech crew had been kind enough to order the whole staff Chinese food for lunch. Connor made a mental note to thank them later.

“Okay, Connor, Kevin, let’s just practice the stage kiss once more before you two go change. Like I said a few days ago, don’t be afraid to just go for it. It’s just for the show, there isn’t anything behind it.” The director told them. 

But those words kept ringing out in Connor’s brain. He tried convincing himself that there was nothing behind it. And there wasn’t. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of his heart beating just a bit faster whenever Kevin was around. 

On the director’s cue, Kevin leaned in, like he was supposed to, and started to kiss Connor. And it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Connor knew it was just for the show, but he couldn’t help letting out a small whimper as Kevin’s lips pressed forcefully against his own. This wasn’t so much a stage kiss as it was a “take me now” kind of kiss.

“Yes! That’s what I'm talking about, that’s amazing! I know it’s awkward, but sometimes stage kisses don’t cut it. Connor, I liked the noises. Great devotion to character!” The director praised them, “Okay, you two can go change out of your costumes now, the food should be here in about ten minutes.”

Connor and Kevin walked mostly in silence to the lead dressing room, which wasn’t so much a dressing room as it was a large closet with all the lead’s costumes in it. After a moment of silence that seemed to be more like an eternity, Kevin finally spoke.

“I feel like the kiss we did for the director still wasn’t quite good enough. Do you wanna keep rehearsing it for a while?”

Connor was still so flustered from the first kiss that he wasn’t sure he wanted to look at Kevin in the face and let him see what it did to him. “I uh… I think it was good enough for now…” Suddenly, Connor felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“You know I’m just saying that as an excuse to kiss you again right?”

Connor turned around. “Oh thank God,” he chuckled, his heart beating so fast that, quite honestly, he wasn’t even sure it was beating at all. And when Kevin leaned in again, it was like fireworks.

When one of the ensemble members knocked on the door a few minutes later to tell them the food was there, she wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

“Hey lovebugs! Food’s gettin’ cold!”


End file.
